


Behind Closed Doors

by amartiniplease



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amartiniplease/pseuds/amartiniplease
Summary: Few people got to see this version of Captain America and Bucky prided himself with being one of them. When Bucky broke away to trail kisses along Steve’s jaw and neck he once again got to hear that beautifully wrecked voice as he gave into the feeling, his usually formal demeanour crumbling completely.





	Behind Closed Doors

Steve couldn't help himself, Bucky just looked so pretty with the light hitting him from the side, chiseling out his cheekbone and making his hair gleam like feathers from a raven. He reached out to tentatively run his hand through his friend's shoulder length locks, letting out a satisfactory sigh at the way his eyes instinctively closed as he leaned into Steve's hand. Bucky bit back the stupid smile that was trying to make an appearance on his face before slowly opening his eyes again. Staring into the blue ones in front of him, he noticed the speck of green in them and how the mighty Captain America's pupils were dilated from drinking in the sight of the man before him. The blond hair was uncharacteristically messy and his shirt too small, sinfully clinging to his arms and chest. 

“You look particularly fuckable right now.” Bucky managed to keep his voice smooth as velvet as he gave Steve a once-over. 

Cap saw the amusement coursing through Bucky when his words made him flush. “Language!” He warned jokingly, trying to hide how much he was affected by the words.

Bucky rolled his eyes at this, his friend was such a dork, you could have thought that after being taken out of the ice he had been in for 70 or so years he would have soften a bit but he acted more like a grandpa than ever. In order to shut the punk up he closed the space between them by pressing their lips together biting Steve’s bottom lip to make him open up for him, only moving closer when he was awarded with an untamed groan. Few people got to see this version of Captain America and Bucky prided himself with being one of them. When Bucky broke away to trail kisses along Steve’s jaw and neck he once again got to hear that beautifully wrecked voice as he gave into the feeling, his usually formal demeanour crumbling completely. Steve tugged at Bucky’s hair to pull him up to meet his mouth again, pulling at the hem of his shirt before separating long enough to take it off. When Bucky finally was shirtless Steve ran his hands over the scarred specked hard muscle of his abdomen one hand coming up to flick a nipple while the other one snaked its way down the sparse trail of hair leading to where he was throbbing for attention. 

Bucky’s metal hand came to rest on Steve’s shoulder while his flesh one run through his hair. “You are such a tease,” he paused when Steve’s hand wandered particularly low muttering out a “fuck,” before sucking in a breath, “please just touch me.” despite trying really hard for it not to, the last bit came out in a whimper.

When Steve refused him, Bucky pushed him down onto his back with a growl before literally ripping that stupidly tight shirt in two, quickly moving on to make work on his pants. When Steve was left in only boxers Bucky let his hungry gaze run along the length of his body drinking in the artwork of sculpted muscle. He let his hand wander down to the obvious tent that the thin cotton was doing little to conceal as he leaned in for a kiss again. With a knee he made Steve open his legs enough for Bucky to fit in between them allowing little release as he grinded down onto Steve while their lips met more furiously. Steve reached down between them to fumbled with the zipper of Bucky’s jeans before pushing them off along with his underwear. When Bucky was left bare above him, Steve let his hands run along the sides of his body before letting his fingers dig into his dark haired lover’s back. Desperate for the feel of skin against skin Bucky tugged at the only remaining article of clothing between them, the two of them making a sound when Steve’s cock slapped up against his stomach. They paused for a second, remaining close and just breathing while their eyes met. They wore mirroring expressions, lips bruised red from all the kissing and eyes dark with desire. 

“Bucky, I need your mouth,” Steve’s hands had slid down to Bucky’s ass, pulling him down towards him while thrusting upwards in search for friction. He felt wrecked and his voice was doing little to conceal the tumult of emotions raging through him at the sight of the man he loved above him.

With a chuckle Bucky complied, meeting the blond’s hips for a short moment before moving to sit on his knees. “You look so beautiful like this,” He was biting his lip taking in the lovebites that covered Cap’s neck. “if only the world could see their precious super soldier like this.” He let his hand come to rest over Steve’s abs. “So fucking ready for me, so perfect. Ready to comply to my every word.” 

Cap just nodded “God, Bucky, please.” He was pretty much whining at this point, his erection on the verge of painful. 

“Anything for America’s golden boy.” Bucky teased, leaning down to nussle against the trail of hair before grabbing him in his hand, giving a experimental pump. The moan which Steve released made him smirk smugly before leaning down to lick his tip. 

The body beneath him shuddered at the touch, hips bucking towards the feeling. With the steady grip of his hands Bucky pressed Steve’s hips down into the mattress before taking more of him into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the vein running along the underside of his shaft. Keeping him still with his metal hand, Bucky let his flesh hand wrap around the remaining parts of Steve’s cock to provide even more pleasure for his lover. He rubbed him with tight and fast, borderline painful strokes while focusing his tongue mainly on the head, lapping up the drops of pre-come while raising his eyes in order to meet Steve’s. Steve made an embarrassingly loud sound at the sight of Bucky’s lips wrapped around him.

“Fuck,” It came out broken and he was practically panting “fuck, you look so good right now. God, your mouth is so good.” He released his grip on the sheets with one hand to stroke some hair out of the Winter Soldier’s face, groaning upon feeling himself through Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky didn’t respond but simply swallowed him down further hollowing his cheeks and made a sound that made Steve’s entire body shudder.

“I’m getting close,” he managed to choke out. His hand tugged roughly at Bucky’s hair for him to release him but still couldn’t stop the sound of disappointment at the loss of the warm mouth around him. 

As Bucky moved up his body he stopped to place tentative kisses first across his stomach and then chest, finally pressing a kiss on his jawline near his ear which always caused Steve to make a noise, before putting them face to face. Bucky was holding himself up on his arms, eyes sparkling as they searched the ones in front of him. Cap let his hands softly come to rest on the back of Bucky’s head before reaching up to place a gentle kiss onto his lips. In one swift movement he flipped them over, satisfied with the short spike of surprise in the former assassin’s eyes.

“Your turn.” He said mischievously with his blond hair sticking out all over the place from having been tugged on ignoring the eyeroll he got in response.

Moving back until he was face to face to Bucky’s manhood he let his eyes flick up to the steely blue ones watching him closely before taking as much of it in his mouth. He started to move up and down the generous member while digging his nails into the hard muscle of the other super soldier’s thighs hearing him swear at the sweet mix of pleasure and pain. As he worked him closer to release he let go with one of his hands to cup his balls, coming up slightly to lap at the slit which made Bucky squirm under him. 

At this point Bucky dragged him up so that their lips could meet again, licking into Steve’s mouth humming when he tasted himself on the other’s tongue. With his right hand, Bucky reached down in between them, his hand enveloping their members before starting to move the hand around them. Steve hissed at the feeling of them, shaft against shaft, the squeeze of Bucky’s hand tight to accommodate them both. The kiss was becoming sloppy as their hips moved at their own accords to trust into the snug fit of a shared fist. Bucky conformed to sucking marks across Cap’s collarbones and up his neck, biting and tonguing at the skin in a way that made a whine release from Steve’s throat. 

“I’m close, fuck Bucky.” He could barely get the words out as he tugged the dark haired man up to his lips again, resting one hand against his cheek and letting the other rest on his back. 

With a groan he released over their stomachs, panting as the fast movement of Bucky’s hand became too painful for his now sensitive dick. A moment later Bucky buried his head into the crook of his neck and came with a shuddering moan.

Bucky fell to his side, breathing heavily, unable to keep the grin from his face. “That must have been some sort of new record. How many times did you swear this time?” He laughed at the soft punch landing on his arm, before turning on his side to meet the familiar blue eyes of his best friend. Steve just grumbled something annoyed at being called out which made Bucky let out another chuckle before placing a lingering kiss on the top of his head, arms sneaking around Captain America’s muscular form, settling in contently with his lover.


End file.
